Mi Tenshi
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: simplemente caíste ante los encantos del frío y poco sociable Tsukishima Kei.
1. Chapter 1

**Primer fic que hago de Haikyuu y quise comenzar con el poste andante (XD) pero es que le gusta a mi mejor amiga así que pues, que mejor que regalonearla con un fic del personaje que le gusta.**

 **Ya saben lo de siempre los personajes de Hikyuu! No me pertenecen, solo los que he creado con fin de que el fic sea "entretenido", espero les guste.**

 **Simbología.**

 **(T/A)= tu apellido**

 **(T/N)=tu nombre**

 **(C/O)=color de ojos**

 **(C/C)=color de cabellos**

 **Creo que solo esas son, bueno si se me paso alguna quizás sepan cómo relacionarlo** **y bueno m e dejo de dar largue y aquí va el primer capítulo.**

 _ **Conociéndonos**_

De todas las personas en las cuales se podía fijar tenía que ser el mismo chico del cual se había fijado, su reciente nueva amiga Ume, (T/N) sabía que no estaba bien, pero a veces las cosas simplemente pasan, la única que sabía de eso era su mejor amiga Mikoto quien lo descubrió por simple intuición. El problema no era solo que le gustase el mismo chico, el problema es que él también gustaba de ella. Tsukishima Kei, el chico en cuestión, arrogante, inteligente, alto, demasiado para el gusto de la amiga de (T/N) quien cuando se acercaba a hablarle no le llegaba más arriba del codo, y por sobre todo irritante.

Cómo comenzó todo el embrollo, pues desde unas pocas semanas después de haber comenzado el ciclo escolar, al principio Mikoto le había encontrado guapo, pero con el paso del tiempo lo encontró un tanto arrogante, cuando se encontraban en el comedor de la escuela junto con su mejor amiga desde el preescolar (T/N) y Ume a quien habían conocido al comenzar el curso en Karasuno, se lo menciono pero quizás fue cosa del destino, Ume de inmediato comenzó a decir que él era el chico con el cual había soñado, su ideal, pero que no tenía oportunidad alguna, Mikoto le iba a decir algo cuando se percató de como su mejor amiga también no le quitaba el ojo de encima, aunque al escuchar como fantaseaba Ume intento ocultar que ella también había sido deslumbrada por aquel chico alto.

-es que es tan, tan, tan perfecto-escuchaban como Ume no paraba de hablar de él.

-este Ume-chan, si te ha gustado tanto cómo es que no le habías visto antes?-le pregunto Mikoto con una evidente gotita cayéndole por la nuca.

-pues, no soy de las chicas que anda tras los muchachos, al parecer tu sí que has visto a todo el alumnado Mikoto-chan-el ojo izquierdo de Mikoto dio un pequeño tic, acaso le había querido decir que solo se fijaba en los chicos.

-sí, quizás tengas razón Ume-chan-las palabras salieron casi mascadas.

-Miko-le susurro (T/N)-cálmate, este Ume si te ha gustado tanto Tsuki-cuanto dijiste que era el apellido-miro a su pequeña amiga, porque sí Mikoto solo media 1,55 cm.

-Tsukishima Kei, clase 1-4, inteligente pero con una personalidad algo peculiar.

-eso, Tsukishima, si te ha gustado tanto deberías acercarte a él no crees?- le sugirió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, la cual solo noto Mikoto.

-estás loca (T/N)-chan-gritó sumamente alterada, cambiando de expresión a una completamente derrotada- él, es solo para que yo lo vea, y sueñe con él.

-entonces, no pasaría nada si se lo presento a otra amiga-sugirió Mikoto, dando una mirada significativa a (T/N)-si solo quieres mirarle y tenerlo como platónico…

-es qué acaso eres tan cruel Mikoto-chan, por qué me harías algo así, rompes mi corazón-dijo en una mezcla de enojo, tristeza y dramatismo de telenovela, que hizo que ambas amigas se miraran y no comprendieran nada. Iban a decir algo más pero Ume ya se había ido a quien sabe dónde.

-eso fue…

-escalofriante..., oh! Pero usted señorita (T/N)-chan me dirá que fue esa mirada hacia el apuesto Tsukishima-kun, por qué sí, es apuesto o me lo negaras.

-estás loca Miko, yo no lo mire de ninguna forma especial, además ya oíste le gusta a Ume, oh bueno le acaba de echar el ojo.

-no te estoy diciendo que te enamoraste, pero no tiene nada de malo que te haya llamado la atención, además Ume, es un poco obsesa con algunos temas, que tal si le hablamos, puede ser una persona agradable- o eso fue lo que pensó ingenuamente Mikoto.

Luego de decir eso arrastro a (T/N) donde estaba el pelirrubio y quizás ese fue el eslabón que movió toda la historia entre (T/N) y un muy apático Tsukishima. La arrastro por los pasillos hasta que diviso al alto chico, llegando en unos minutos a su lado, junto a él había uno unos centímetros más bajo, que tenía varias pecas en su rostro de alguna forma ambas les dio ternura aquel chico.

-etto, cof,cof –carraspeo Mikoto llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

-mmm…-fue lo que salió de los labios del pelirrubio, que al tenerlo al frente si hizo sentir a ambas chicas minimizadas y (T/N) se sentía orgullosa de su estatura que era de (T/E), pero al lado de aquel chico claramente se sentía completamente sobrepasada, pensando en esto miro a su pequeña amiga.

-Mi…Mi…Miko, ja,ja,ja,ja-estalló en carcajadas, puesto que realmente su amiga parecía de primaria al lado de Tsukishima.

-no veo lo gracioso, (T/N)-chan-hizo un mohín-además no estás dando una buena apariencia al frente de ellos-le recalco, lo cual produjo que inmediatamente dejara de reír.

-nos dirán de una vez que se les ofrece-hablo por primera vez el rubio, en su tono de voz se podía percibir un poco de hostilidad y quizás diversión por los comentarios a la más pequeña por parte de aquella chica de (C/C) que aún no dejaba por completo de dar pequeñas sonrisitas, algo que llamo la atención de él, algo que para nada paso desapercibido para la que en ese momento era motivo de burlas por parte de su amiga.

-pero que sensible señor alto-kun- le hablo Mikoto- nosotras somos Narumi Mikoto y (T/A) (T/N) y vamos en la clase 1-5, solo queríamos saludarlos y saber a qué club pertenecen, ya que el capitán de baloncesto me pidió de favor que consultara a aquellos que son de estatura alta si querían pertenecer al club-respondió con simpleza. (T/N) la miraba impresionada, como en tan poco tiempo se le ocurrió ese rollo que parecía tan real.

-no estamos interesados-fue la fría respuesta del rubio, quizás le molesto el mote de "alto-kun".

-lo que quiere decir Tsukki es que, ya estamos en un club, ah y por cierto somos Tsukishima Kei- apunto a su amigo- y Yamaguchi Tadashi, mucho gusto Narumi-san, (T/A)-san.

-oh! Y se puede saber en qué club estas Yamaguchi-kun- le pregunto (T/N) con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al de pecas.

-e…e… en el de voleibol-tartamudeo un poco apenado.

-por qué tanto interés Chibi-chan, de alguna forma no te ves muy atlética-le dijo con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

-pffff-estalló en risas Mikoto, al ver la cara descolocada de (T/N) al ser llamada Chibi, nunca nadie le había dicho así, ella era orgullosa de su estatura.

-no estoy interesada en lo que hagas señor simpatía solo era curiosidad, ya que al parecer estas en el mismo club que un amigo nuestro-(T/N) también le dio una sonrisa torcida y altanera mientras le daba un zape en la cabeza a Mikoto para que ya no se riera-bueno ya que no están interesados en lo que les hemos dicho nosotras nos retiramos, disculpen por las molestias-hizo una leve reverencia junto a una Mikoto que se sobaba la parte donde le había dado el golpe su amiga.

-adiós poste-kun-rio Mikoto, mientras aceleraba el paso.

.

.

-no puedo creer que te hayas inventado semejante historia solo para hablarle-le regañaba mientras ingresaban al salón de música, la materia favorita de (T/N)-eres increíble a veces Miko-suspiro.

\- no todo fue mentira, sabes que conozco al capitán del equipo de básquet, eso no lo invente-le mostro la lengua juguetonamente-además parece que se llevaran bien, él es esa clase de persona que te gusta, no es así (T/N)-chan

-de eso nada, me trato de enana, a mí, te das cuenta, a ti es normal, pero a mí-bufaba molesta, pero con un tono carmín en las mejillas.

-oye! Que lo bueno viene en frasco pequeño, pero a mí no me engañas a ti te gu…

-las vi, son las mejores amigas, fueron a hablar con Tsukishima por mi verdad, aunque me da vergüenza ustedes intercedieron- llego como un tornado Ume donde ellas se encontraban-pero saben que no le podré hablar.

-s…sí, espera qué, no, nosotras no fui…-pero la mano de (T/N) le impidió seguir hablando a Mikoto.

-sí Ume, pero resulta que él es un poco difícil de tratar y yo creo que…

-no se preocupen con tal de que me digan cosas de él yo seré feliz y esperar que a nadie más le guste- realmente ella no escuchaba a sus amigas se perdía en sus fantasías-y díganme que pudieron saber de él, que hace en su tiempo libre, que comida le gusta, juegos, música, algo?

-Ume esto, creo que tan solo con cinco minutos de platica no pudimos saber todo de su vida además nosotras solo fuimos porque a (T/N)-chan tambi…-nuevamente la mano de (T/N) estaba en la bocaza de su amiga, le dio una mirada de "si hablas demás date por desaparecida" a lo cual solo Mikoto asintió lentamente.- pues veras está en el club de voleibol, es un poco engreído, tiene un amigo que se llama Yamaguchi, y eso fue todo lo que supimos de él.

-muchas gracias, espero y me sigan ayudando, le estaré agradecida por siempre, y díganme ahora como se acercaran?-sus ojos brillaban y no leía la situación de que estaban tratando de decirle que no era como si quisieran ser celestinas.

-mfgm-reclamo Mikoto sobre la mano de (T/N).

-eiugh! Me babeaste Miko!-le destapo la boca a la pelilila pequeña.

-te lo mereces casi muero- dijo dando un gran respiro-Ume escucha, no podemos asegurar que le seguiremos hablando-le dijo lentamente, y vio como los ojos de la peli verde se oscurecían, "miedo" fue el pensamiento mutuo que tuvieron las dos chicas.

-entonces para qué me ilusionan, yendo con él, eso no se hace-se giró indignada, dejando con cara de duda a ambas muchachas.

-es mi idea, o sus cambios de humor son algo, ¿especiales?-Mikoto miro a una desconcertada (T/N).

-Miko, por nada del mundo menciones que me sentí atraída por Tsukishima-kun.

-pero no es justo, yo te lo quería presentar porque sabía que era de tu gusto, además tu eres mi mejor amiga no Ume, ella es solo una conocida que si la estimo, pero…

-Miko, así está bien, además recuerda que debemos concentrarnos en nuestras tareas, tú en el club de arquería y yo en el de canto, además ya vez como se pone, no quiero problemas, hazlo por mi ¿sí?

-está bien, no seguiré insistiendo-hizo su clásico mohín de niña berrinchuda-pero en el caso hipotético de que le interesases tu a poste-kun, ¿qué harías?- la pregunta quedo en el aire puesto que escucharon como entraba el sensei y veían a Ume llegar y sentarse dándoles una sonrisa, ella era un poco extraña, sin duda.

.

.

Mikoto volvía a casa sola, puesto que (T/N) había quedado de ensayar un par de temas junto a una de sus senpais del club de canto, para la presentación en el aniversario del instituto, se había olvidado de sus audífonos por lo que, iba tarareando una que otra melodía de las que le había escuchado a su mejor amiga, iba en ello cuando una voz la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-no sabía que ultrachibi-chan se iba por este camino

-poste-kun! No me asustes así-le miro de reojo-eh! Vas solo pensé que Yamaguchi-kun siempre te acompañaba.

-vaya Ultrachibi-chan me tienes muy bien vigilado, será qué, ¿te gusto?- le dio esa sonrisa socarrona de siempre.

-si me lo hubieras preguntado a principio de curso te habría respondido que sí, pero, ahora solo serás mi nuevo amigo con el cual reír-le mostro la lengua.

-eres demasiado sincera-le puso su mano en la cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos lilas- dime tu amiga con la que nos hablaste en el receso, no viene contigo-pregunto un poco apenado.

-are! (T/N)-chan?, no, hoy se quedó ensayando por un rato más, será que has quedado prendado de ella poste-kun?- lo había dicho en broma, pero el sonrojo que intento ocultar con el acomodar de sus lentes, no pudo con el agudo ojo de Mikoto- pierde cuidado poste-kun tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, solo una cosa te diré, ella no cae tan fácil en provocaciones y si quieres acercarte a ella solo se tú mismo.

-nos conocimos apenas unas horas atrás, cómo dices eso, tu cerebro quizás es demasiado pequeñito.

-yo no he dado por hecho que te guste, tú lo hiciste, poste-kun, pero no creo que tenga nada de malo que se sigan conociendo, bien yo me voy por este camino, nos vemos poste-kun y espero nos llevemos bien de aquí en adelante.

Tsukishima se quedó unos minutos estático pensando en lo que le había dicho la pequeña amiga de la primera chica que lograra hacerlo pensar que no todo es molesto y hay personas que pueden parecerles interesantes, dio una pequeña sonrisa, y pensó en lo divertido que será, conocer a aquella chica de (C/O).


	2. Chapter 2

_**Interés**_

Como cada mañana Mikoto y (T/N) se dirigían juntas a Karasuno pero esa mañana la castaña oscura notaba que su amiga llevaba esa risita que nada bueno augura, especialmente si tiene el presentimiento de que tiene que ver con ella.

-Miko, me dirás de una buena vez, que te traes entre manos, desde que nos juntamos estas con esa sonrisita que no me da confianza- acomodo su bolso en el hombro para mirar de reojo a su pequeña amiga, quien le dio una sonrisa que competiría fácilmente con la del gato de Alicia.

-no sé de qué hablas (T/N)-chan-dijo con ese tono inocente que ahora sí le confirmaba a la pelicastaña que Mikoto tramaba algo.

-sea lo que sea que trames, procura que no sea nada de lo cual deba ayudarte a esconder cadáveres, ok?- le pico la costilla a su amiga sabiendo que es su punto débil provocando que saltara y chocara con alguien.

-oh! Ultrachibi-chan desde tan temprano con el acoso?- no sabía si era cosa del destino pero ahí estaba uno de los involucrados de su plan, era momento de ponerse a unir a ese par, Mikoto sabía que su amiga por lo menos ya había encontrado atractivo al chico rubio y también sabía que el rubio había visto a su amiga, lo cual le agradaba, era momento de jugar a ser cupido.

-ya quisieras que te acose Poste-kun, pero tú y yo sabemos que no era precisamente yo la que querías que te…

-no hables demás Ultrachibi-chan- la tomo de la parte de atrás de su uniforme, como si fuera algún tipo de cachorrito, haciendo que a los ojos de Hikari se viera demasiada confianza para, personas que solo se conocían hace un día, pero sabía que con Mikoto era así la mayoría de las veces, las personas tendían a acercarse por esa personalidad desinhibida que mostraba, lo cual terminaba arrastrándola a ella también.

-bájame! Poste-kun, pero no niegue que lo hubieses preferido-le seguía chinchando a pesar de la posición en la que se encontraba-oh! Es verdad (T/N)-chan Poste-kun dijo si podía acompañarnos hoy en el camino a casa, junto con Yamaguchi-kun-le dio una sonrisa brillante al de pecas, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿QUÉ?!- dio un grito ahogado el de lentes.

-yo no tengo problema alguno con ello, pero por qué ese repentino interés en acompañarnos?- pregunto (T/N) ladeando la cabeza haciéndola ver muy tierna, algo que le llego de golpe a las pupilas del rubio.

-solo quiere hacer amigos Poste-kun, no es así?

-mfp-fue su simple y cortante respuesta.

-Tsukki, estas bien?-pregunto temeroso y bajito el de pecas, lo que fue respondido con un "cállate Yamaguchi"-lo siento Tsukki.

-ahora ya puedes dejarme en el suelo Poste-kun?-le dijo la pelilila con esa sonrisa inocente, que por supuesto no tenía nada de inocente-bien! Yamaguchi-kun me acompañas por, en el camino te explico-cuando ya estaba en el suelo, tomo el brazo del chico con pecas y se lo llevo a rastras en un parpadeo-te veo en el salón (T/N)-chan! Hasta pronto Poste-kun-se despidió levantando las manos.

-como siempre, haciendo cosas extrañas-resoplo la mejor amiga de la pelilila- bien creo que debemos apresurarnos, tengo reunión con el club de canto, y por lo visto tú tienes practica matutina, o me equivoco?-miro directamente a los ojos del rubio.

-eh, que sorpresa que sepas de mis entrenamientos, Cantante-san, será que de verdad me tienen vigilado?-le dio una sonrisa ladina a la (C/C) que se sonrojo.

-cla…claro que no, Poste-san, creo que mencionamos antes que teníamos un amigo en el club de volei, y pues se me hace tarde-comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del instituto.

-y podría saber quién es ese "amigo"- dijo casi mordiendo la palabra amigo.

-claro, Kageyama-kun, Miko lo conoció hace algún tiempo y comenzamos a hablar con él, algo como lo que paso contigo Poste-san, ya sabes creo que Miko tiene un talento innato para hablar con desconocidos.

-sí, suena a algo que haría Ultrachibi-chan- al decir aquello, por alguna razón el pecho de Hikari se oprimió, de alguna forma no le gusto que el rubio este poniendo atención a lo que hace su mejor amiga, pero despejo esos pensamientos, después de todo, sabía que Mikoto había arrastrado al pobre Yamaguchi para dejarla a solas con Tsukishima, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, si ella le había dejado en claro que no se quería involucrar con alguien, que además le gustaba a una de sus amigas.

-si, bueno es Mi…

-Buenos Días! (T/N)-chan-la voz de Ume sonó un poco de ultratumba tras la chica de ojos marrones, sentía que con la mirada la apuñalaba por estar hablando con el rubio.

-Ume, buenos días, llegaste temprano, que sorpresa-la miro con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda-oh! Te presento Sakami Ume-la apunto- Tsukishima Kei-ahora se dirigió al chico.

-mu…mu…mu…mucho gusto-tartamudeo y dio una reverencia exagerada.

-mfps- asintió con la cabeza-muy bien Cantante-san te veo después, ah y dile a Ultrachibi-chan que no haga idioteces-se despidió para ir al gimnasio a entrenar.

 _ **Escondidos tras unas columnas.**_

-rayos, por qué tenía que aparecer Ume ahora-mascullaba la pelilila.

-etto! Narumi-san? Lo que hizo fue demasiado obvio el dejarlos solos, no lo cree?- preguntaba cohibido Yamaguchi, quien aún era sostenido de un brazo por la chica.

-dime Mikoto, me es más cómodo Yama-kun-le sonrió- y me da igual si es obvio o no, así me salto todos los pasos del mundo además, no se harán novio solo con eso, quiero que se conozcan, de alguna forma creo que harían linda pareja y me gusta el brillo de los ojos de (T/N)-chan cuando Poste-kun está cerca, aunque creo que esos dos comenzaran a ser como mis adultos responsables-lo último la hizo poner cara de terror, tanto Tsukishima era alto, demasiado, y su amiga igual, ella parecería la pequeña hermana entre ellos- además tu siendo el amigo de Poste-kun también lo notaste no?, no le quita el ojo a mi amiga.

-si eso es verdad, Tsukki es muy reservado, no interactúa mucho y de alguna forma cuando (T/A)-san está cerca, se ve relajado y a la vez concentrado en lo que hace, porque a decir verdad, ya las conocíamos antes de que nos hablasen ayer- Lo último que dijo Yamaguchi dejo atónita a Mikoto.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Creando vínculos**_

Mikoto luego de su entrenamiento corrió a toda velocidad a su salón necesitaba, encontrarse con (T/N) para contarle lo qué le había comentado Yamaguchi, cuando se lo había llevado a rastras.

-rayos (T/N)-chan llega rápido-mascullaba en su lugar, al llegar y darse cuenta que su amiga aun no aparecía, para su mala suerte la (C/O) no iba sola, si no que pegada a ella y sin dejar de hablar iba Ume.

-Miko, es extraño que llegues tan temprano al salón, acaso se suspendió la practica?- le pregunto (T/N).

-oye! Que a veces también puedo llegar temprano-la miró haciendo un mohín.

-buenos días Mikoto-chan- saludo un tanto sería la pelinegra a la más pequeña.

-Hola, Ume, te pasa algo? Te ves un poco seria.

-lo que sucede es que estuve cerca de Tsukishima-kun y no le hable como yo quisiera, así él no me notará, aunque no quiero hacerme ilusiones, pero es que es tan perfecto- un tic se apodero de la ceja izquierda de Mikoto e intento callarla, pero (T/N) le miro y con la mirada le dijo que la dejase.

-Tomen sus asientos-llego anunciando el sensei.

-(T/N)-chan durante el receso debo contarte algo que te dejara pasmada- le dijo en un chillido súper emocionado.

-…- (T/N) solo la miro con la cara llena de duda; "¿y ahora qué trama?" fue lo único que cruzo pro su cabeza.

La clase se le hizo eterna a la pequeña pelilila, quien no podía estarse quieta en su lugar, lo que le costó varios regaños de parte del sensei y de su amiga, pero es que lo que había escuchado del pecoso amigo del Poste andante era oro puro, ya sabía ella que su intuición no fallaba. Al fin el esperado y ansiado descanso llego y en un parpadeo Mikoto había girado su silla para quedar de frente a su mejor amiga quien se sentaba tras ella, al lado de las ventanas, pero Mikoto siempre olvidaba que Ume se les unía a la hora de comer.

-ya me dirás que es eso que te tiene, como cachorro que espera que lo saquen a pasear- (T/N) le pico la frente a su amiga.

-(T/N)-chan es mala-hizo un puchero- pero lo que sé te beneficia y tiene que ver directamente con tu hermoso talento mi querida "Cantante-san"-al decir eso trato de imitar la voz del pelirrubio.

-¿cómo así?- logro captar la atención de la pelimarrón.

-¿de qué hablan?-Ume llego junto a las muchachas acomodando su caja de bento para comer con ellas.

-…- ambas chicas se miraron, sabían que si mencionaban a Tsukishima abrirían la caja de pandora, especialmente si Miko se refería a lo que había descubierto.

-este bueno, es sobre…

-Mikoto-san, la buscan- una pelirrubia se había acercado temerosa a las tres chicas.

-EH!? A mí?- levanto la vista para ver a su compañera.

-s…sí, un, un chico- apunto a la entrada del salón donde estaba nada más ni nada menos que Tsukishima Kei.

-oh! Gracias Yachi-san- le regalo una sonrisa y se levantó para ir a la entrada, a medida que caminaba, sentía las puñaladas que le daban los ojos de Ume, un escalofrío le recorría de la nuca hasta los pies.

-Ultrachibi-chan, te haces de rogar- le dio una sonrisa ladina para luego tomarla como cachorrito, cosa que al parecer se le haría costumbre, y la saco de un santiamén del salón.

-Poste-kun, qué pasa? Bájame!- comenzó a patalear a medida se alejaban del salón.

-dime una cosa Mikochibi-chan, ¿qué te dijo Yamaguchi, cuando te lo llevaste en la mañana?- luego de llegar a las escaleras de emergencia que dirigían a los pisos superiores, la dejo en el suelo para interrogarla.

-mmm! Así que es eso, oh me has cambiado el apodo-se sorprendió y luego le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia- dime quieres saber lo que me dijo o quieres comprobar que no le he dicho nada a mi mejor amiga?- lo vio tensarse un poco, lo cual hizo que soltara una carcajada.

-eres más lista de lo que pensé, Mikochibi-chan-le dio un golpecito en la frente- al saber que eres amiga del Rey pensé que tenías la misma capacidad que él. Y dime has abierto la boca- se cruzó de brazos y la miro desde arriba para parecer intimidante.

-eres malo con Tobio-kun, te recuerdo que estoy en la clase más avanzada, no me subestimes-le contesto subiendo algunos escalones para estar a la altura del rubio- quiero saber de tu boca, lo que logre sonsacarle a Yama-kun- se balanceo en la punta de los pies como niña traviesa.

-tsk- chasqueo la lengua- para qué lo quieres escuchar de nuevo Yamaguchi ya te lo dijo ¿no?- apretó aún más sus brazos y desvió la mirada- solo quiero saber si le has dicho algo.

-pff- Mikoto aguanto la risa- no Poste-kun, no le he mencionado nada, pero lo haré a no ser que tú me cuentes la historia sin tapujos- dio un salto de los escalones para irse del lugar, pero la mano de Tsukishima la detuvo.

-eres de lo peor enana- mascullo- está bien te contaré- resoplo sentándose en las escaleras.

-yei!- celebro la pequeña y se sentó junto al rubio.

-Yamaguchi te comento que nosotros ya sabíamos quiénes eran ustedes, no es así?- Mikoto asintió- pues bien, fue durante la primera semana de clases, aun no éramos miembros oficiales del club por lo que nos íbamos temprano a casa, un día olvide unos apuntes en el salón por lo que volví y cuando iba pasando junto a uno de los salones de música escuche una melodía agradable y me quede escuchando- paro un segundo a ver como Mikoto sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un dulce y se lo comía sin quitar la atención del rubio, la acción hizo que un tic se apoderara del ojo derecho del chico.

-congjtinuag- le dijo la pequeña con el dulce atravesado en su boca.

-pues me quede escuchando la melodía, pero luego escuche como a esa melodía se le sumaba una dulce voz, no pude evitarlo y me asome a la ventanilla de la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, y pues ahí las vi, bueno en realidad vi a (T/N)-san- al mencionar eso, Mikoto se percató que al recordar y decir el nombre de su amiga, la voz de Tsukishima era suave y de añoranza, su mirada se había perdido en algún punto, como si en ese minuto estuviera viendo a su amiga, pero salió del trance y le dio una sonrisa burlona a la chica- si no hubieras saltado a abrazar a tu amiga no te habría visto, no entrabas en mi rango de visión con tu estatura- se burló de ella- listo fin de la historia.

-oh! No mi querido Poste-kun, falta lo más importante-le miro alzando las cejas.

-a…a qué te refieres Mikochibi-chan- si algo había aprendido de las pocas horas que llevaba conociendo a esa pequeña chica era que siempre podía ver a través de él.

-ju,ju,ju, a qué morías de ganas de hablar con ella y pues que te he facilitado todo al acercarme a ti, y que te mueres por agradecerme, así que no lo pospongas más, rinde honores a MIKOTO-SAMA- bueno quizás si podía ser un poco idiota en algún momento.

-no seas idiota Mikochibi-chan, solo ahora cumple tu parte del trato y no digas nada.

-señor, sí señor- hizo un saludo militar- pero Poste-kun, entonces, si te gusta (T/N)-chan?- pregunto en tono inocente.

-…-le dio una mirada fulminante y con un sonrojo desvió la mirada para decir-solo no me desagrada.

-eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber- le dio un leve golpe en las costillas, y comenzó a caminar de regreso al salón- por cierto a ella no le eres indiferente- sonrió y corrió.

-eso me alegra, así que podré acercarme a Tenshi-san- dijo al viento.

Cuando entró al salón juraría Mikoto que en el lugar donde estaba su amiga había una nube negra, cuando (T/N) y Ume se percataron de que había vuelto, la miraron, (T/N) casi diciéndole con los ojos que huyera y Ume simplemente en un instante estuvo a su lado y la guio para que se sentara y comenzar a interrogarla.

-Mikoto-chan, qué tenía Tsukishima-sama que hablar contigo, desde cuándo son cercanos, acaso él te gusta, dime me lo quieres quitar, si te gustaba para qué me lo presentaste, es que acaso no somos amigas- a cada pregunta que hacia se acercaba amenazadoramente a la pelilila.

-¿sama?-dijo quedito.

-contéstame Mikoto-le recrimino.

-Ume, cálmate y déjala que hable, no es nada de eso que has dicho, quien crees que es Miko- (T/N) separo a la pelinegra de su amiga.

-gracias (T/N)-chan- dio un suspiro la chica- Ume, primero lo que hable con mis amigos queda entre amigos, eso deberías saberlo, y eso es lo que es Poste-kun de mí, un amigo, no debería darte explicaciones, pero ahí lo tienes, y de lo que hablamos solo nos concierne a nosotros- (T/N) sabía que debía hacer algo, por el tono de voz de Mikoto, estaba segura que se estaba enfadando y eso no era bueno.

-Miko, cálma…

-Mikoto-chan, que bueno que estas aquí, ven un momento- como un milagro un peli negro había llegado y sin prestar atención al ambiente tenso tomo sin previo aviso tomo del brazo a Mikoto y la saco del salón.

-eh!? Tobio-kun, espera qué pasa?- trato de frenar el trote que el pelinegro llevaba.

-necesito que me ayudes, con los saltos de un idiota- fue la simple respuesta y se la llevó al gimnasio donde la chica practicaba salto en la cama elástica.

En el salón Ume aun echaba humo al no obtener respuestas de Mikoto, no se tragaba el cuento de solo amigos, de alguna forma intuía que algo ocultaba la más bajita. Además Tsukishima le había puesto un sobrenombre, a ella, ardía en celos, en cambió (T/N) si tenía curiosidad, pero en su interior sabía que ella estaba en medio de lo que Mikoto podía tener con Tsukishima y si Ume se enteraba, pues no quería enfrentarse a ella, sin el rubio de por medio le estaba siendo difícil tolerarla, sí sabía que ella también sentía una leve atracción por el mismo chico que ella, se volvería insoportable.

-(T/N)-chan, sé que tú sabes algo, cuéntame- le exigió con aquel gesto del ceño fruncido que (T/N) detestaba.

-Ume, acabas de ver como Kageyama-kun también se la ha llevado para que Miko lo ayude, pues con Tsukishima-kun debe ser lo mismo- delante de ella no podía llamarlo con el mote que lo trataban tanto ella como Miko no quería dramas innecesarios- así que ya deja la paranoia y déjame terminar mi almuerzo tranquila- sentencio y prosiguió comiendo, mientras lo hacía desvió su mirada al patio y sin querer su mirada se cruzó con la del rubio tormento de Ume, quien al verla le dio una sonrisa ladina, haciendo que (T/N) se sonrojara, pero sin desviar la mirada le devolvió una sonrisa igual, no supo por qué pero lo hizo, y se sintió muy bien- en que me meterá esta enana amiga mía- suspiro- sea lo que sea espero no me arrepienta- susurro quedito para sí misma.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Traición**_

Ya pasaban muchos meses en los que la amistad entre Mikoto, (T/N) y Tsukishima aumentaba la misma cantidad de mese en las que Mikoto tuvo que rehuir a las preguntas de Ume, sobre su cercanía con el rubio y también tenía que hacer como si no supiera nada con (T/N), si viene esa mañana en la que estaba ansiosa por contarle que el rubio estaba más que interesado en ella ya no podía hablar, ya que le había prometido no decir nada, ya que le emocionaba más el hecho que ambos se declarasen solos a ella interferir, además debía ingeniar una forma de quitar de en medio a Ume, quien se tornaba pesada.

-Miko, me dirás que era eso que te tenía tan ansiosa por contarme aquella vez, mira que aún no lo olvido.- sorprendió (T/N) a su amiga mientras esta ordenaba sus uniforme deportivo en su taquilla.

-(T/N)-chan no me espantes así por favor- se llevó una mano al corazón de forma exagerada-so…so...sobre eso, pues nada importante, verás pues-estaba en un aprieto no sabía cómo mentirle a su amiga, siempre sabía cuándo le echaba algún cuento- lo que pasa, es que Poste-kun, este, ah! Si me dijo que si podía ir solo contigo alguna vez en la tarde, porque quiere hablar y conocerte más, sí eso me dijo- trago saliva esperando que la verdad a medias, porque sí era un verdad a medias.

-Miko, dime algo y sé lo más honesta que puedas ser- la miro seria.

-dime, (T/N) qué pasa- sabía que era algo importante para que la hablase de forma seria y mirándola a los ojos como buscando algo.

-tú de verdad no sientes nada por Tsukishima-kun, porque ya me da igual lo que pase con Ume, y me acercare a él, pero sé que a pesar de que estés todo el día riendo y que seamos mejores amigas, sé que te afectaría si me involucro con él, así que contéstame, ¿te gusta?

-pff- no aguanto la risa- (T/N)-chan, como si no me conocieras, si Poste-kun me gustara, ya me habría plantado delante de él y se lo habría dicho, no te niego que me parece guapo, pero después de hablar con él me agrada pero de ahí no pasa, además como te dije, Poste-kun haría una muy linda pareja contigo (T/N)-chan- le dio una sonrisa resplandeciente- sé que lo dices por lo que paso hace tiempo en secundaria con Yamari y el idiota de Futakushi, pero eres mi mejor amiga y nunca de los nuncas, escúchame bien, nos enfrentaremos por un hombre, así que no tires por la borda mis artimañas de cupido y ve a por él- la tomo de los hombros y la hizo caminar a la salida del instituto.

-Miko-la miro y de súbito le dio un abrazo- eres la mejor y sé que pronto llegará esa persona especial para ti, que te querrá con toda esa locura que tienes, lo sé pronto llegara- le acaricio la cabeza y se fue a la entrada donde supuso estaba Tsukishima.

-tonta (T/N)-me hará llorar-susurro quedito y tomo su teléfono para enviar un mensaje- "tu Tenshi-san va para allá Poste-kun"- iba a guardar el móvil y vio que le respondían el mensaje.

 _-tú no vienes Mikochibi-chan?, espera no habrás hablado demás verdad, contesta Chibi-del mal..._

-"tranquilo Poste-kun, solo te facilito la vida e (T/N)-chan no sabe que la amas en secreto desde hace mucho "- ahora sí guardo el teléfono y se dirigió a la biblioteca haría hora para que esos dos pudieran ir tranquilos, pero se detuvo en seco, había olvidado a alguien- ¡YAMA-KUN!- dio un gritito y fue a toda velocidad a la entrada tomando atajos para llegar antes que (T/N), vio que tanto el rubio alto y su amigo de pecas caminaban lento, hacia la entrada y también vio como (T/N) iba caminando hacia esta, Tsukishima iba con su vista fija en el teléfono por lo que solo vio como una mini ventisca arrastro a su amigo de su lado.

-Tsukii!- trato de gritar Yamaguchi, pero la velocidad que llevaba Mikoto lo superaba.

-shh!- le siseo- esto es un secuestro, si no opones resistencia te daré un helado- le sonrío divertida la más pequeña ya cuando Yamaguchi se había dado cuenta que era ella- debí haberte dicho antes que pensaba dejar a ese par a solas pero lo olvide, perdón.

-no hay problema Mikoto-chan, pero me diste un susto de muerte, además quizás es el destino hoy no me iba a ir con Tsukki, así que no era necesario el secuestro- la miro unos segundos y ambos rieron, le explico que había comenzado a ir a entrenar saques con un amigo del entrenador del equipo de volei, así que lo dejo ir.

-pues bien yo iré al gimnasio de seguro Tobio y Shoyo están aún ahí.

.

.

En la entrada tanto Tsukishima como (T/N) vieron la estela de polvo que dejo el mini huracán Mika, cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente, (T/N) le sonrío al rubio.

-etto! Hola, supongo… entonces solo somos nosotros?

-al parecer sí, ya que Mikochibi-chan decidió quedarse.

Con esa poca interacción ambos emprendieron rumbo a casa, iban en un silencio que no sabían catalogar si incomodo o cómodo, pero (T/N) se estaba impacientando.

-Poste-san, te puedo llamar así verdad- le hablo y lo miro directo a los ojos- me preguntaba, no estas molesto por esta obvia situación.

-oh! Tenshi-san- al decirle así sin pensar un sonrojo adorno las mejillas de ambos- así que sabes que Mikochibi-chan quiere jugar a ser cupido- le sonrío de lado acomodando sus lentes.

-digamos que Miko tiende a ser lo menos discreta del mundo, pero no me has respondido.

-pues me da igual cómo me digas, Tenshi-chan, y no me molesta la situación.

-vaya, eres muy adaptable Poste-kun, entonces aceptas que sientes algo por mi?- directa como siempre (T/N).

-podría preguntar lo mismo- paro su andar y se posó al frente de la chica- te gusto Tenshi-chan?- le dedico aquella sonrisa altanera y socarrona que lo caracteriza.

-yo pregunte primero Poste-kun- dio un paso adelante acortando la distancia entre ellos.

-y dime que harás cuando tengas la respuesta- también dio un paso acortando aún más la distancia.

-eso dependerá de cual sea la respuesta- un nuevo paso, lo que la hizo alzar el mentón para poder seguir viéndolo a los ojos.

-pues tu ganas Tenshi-chan me gu…

-(T/N) eres una maldita!- el grito desaforado de Ume había hecho que se separaran, justo cuando Tsukishima había tomado la cintura de (T/N) para pegarla más a él, Ume estaba saliendo de una tienda de convivencia y los vio.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Confesión**_

Decir que la cara de fastidio de Tsukishima era del porte de un glaciar era quedarse corto, el rubio oía con un tic en la ceja como aquella chica de cabellos negros cortos, lentes y perforaciones en el rostro, le gritaba una infinidad de improperios a su Tenshi-chan. Un momento, "su" Tenshi-chan?, eso sí que había salido posesivo. El rubio sabía perfectamente que aquella chica estaba interesada en él, vamos que no era tonto y se daba cuenta de las cosas que pasan a su alrededor, y cuando Mikoto e (T/N) habían comenzado a relacionarse con él y Yamaguchi se percató de las miradas y sonrojos de ella, pero nunca le llamo la atención, ya había sido flecado por su Tenshi-chan, y tampoco es que la chica había echo mucho para llamar su atención, simplemente le miraba intensamente, nunca le hablaba de corrido, siempre parecía molesta y nunca comprendía esa manía que tenía de querer competir con los chistes de Mikoto, aunque cada cosa que hacía Mikoto era un chiste para él y su mejor amigo, hay convenir que la pelilila no necesitaba esfuerzo para irradiar alegría, en cambio Ume, recordó que la habían llamado alguna vez así, simplemente reía forzoso en algunos momento y buscaba la aprobación de él, eso lo había llevado a darse cuenta que la chica estaba más que interesada en él. Si no fuera porque estaba completamente embobado por Hikari, quizás alguna opción remota hubiese sido Mikoto, aunque pensándoselo mejor, la pequeña chica era más como la hermana menor que nunca quiso tener, simplemente sus ojos eran para la mejor amiga de esta.

Tsukishima estaba hartándose de la escenita, es que (T/N) no estaba contestando a las estupideces que Ume reclamaba, ya su paciencia se agotaba, y es sabido que Tsukki no es de las personas más pacientes del universo.

-es que por qué, (T/N)?, tú sabías de mis sentimientos, siempre se los estuve diciendo, me engañaste, pensé que se habían acercado a él para ayudarme, pero no, solo querías apuñalarme por la espalda, eres de lo peor- había comenzado a llorar dramáticamente, como si estuviera siendo desgarrada por dentro- estoy segura que todo esto es para hacerme daño, y lo ideo esa enana engreída que tienes por amiga, estoy segura que solo querían reírse de mí.

-Ume, es que eres estúpida?-hablo (T/N) con una calma escalofriante- si alguna vez te hubiese puesto a escuchar y conocernos más a nosotras habrías sabido desde el principio que tanto Miko como yo, nunca tratamos de emparejarte con Poste-kun-continuo hablando como si el chico no estuviera a tan solo unos pasos de ella- así no funcionamos nosotras con las demás personas, además soy libre de que me guste quien se me dé la gana, él no está apartado para nadie y con la única que tendría consideración sobre un chico es Miko, quien es mi mejor amiga, solo con ella, así que este teatro de: "me has traicionado eres lo peor", ahórratelo que te hace ver…

-patética- por primera vez entre toda la discusión Tsukishima hablo, haciendo que ambas chicas le miraran- agradecería que no discutan como si no estuviera aquí, porque al parecer estoy involucrado.

-Tsu…Tsu…Tsukishima-san?-los ojos de Ume estaban completamente llenos de lágrimas-po…por…por qué?

-en primer lugar, no creo conocerte, en segundo lugar eres demasiado ruidosa, y en tercer lugar no eres de mi agrado- ese era Tsukishima Kei, completamente directo, frío y sin una pisca de tacto.

-Poste-kun, eso fue muy frío- lo miro un poco asustada y sorprendida (T/N).

-¿qué? Es la verdad, además el único que le puede decir enana del mal a Mikochibi-somos nosotros- dio unos pasos y se acercó a (T/N)- además estoy seguro a que si te llegasen a oír unos idiotas que te expresas así de ella ten por seguro que no saldrías muy bien parada- se refería Hinata, Noya, Tanaka y Kageyama, con quienes la chica acostumbraba hacer travesuras y molestarlo principalmente a él y muchos más.

-pues me vale madres lo que pase con esa estúpida y por supuesto contigo (T/N), me has traicionado- le apunto con saña y siguió gritándole a (T/N).

-tsk-chasqueo la lengua Tsukishima y en una fracción de segundos tomo la cintura de (T/N) apegándola a él y sin previo aviso estampo sus labios a los de ella, al principio se sorprendió, pero era tan cálido, le siguió el ritmo olvidando que la histérica de Ume, estaba enfrente de ellos, el beso fue cortado por la falta de aire-no quería besarte de esta forma la primera vez, pero creo que es la manera indicada de dejar en claro que no puedo ver a nadie más que a ti- le susurro el rubio mientras posaba su frente con la de la chica, quien tenía una sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo adorando sus mejillas- y bien cómo puedes ver, esto disculpa no recuerdo tu nombre- eso claramente lo dijo con sorna y algo de ironía- Tenshi-chan es a la única que me interesa, y ahora si nos permites, nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino- le dio una mirada, que dejo petrificada a la pelinegra- ah! Y si llego a saber que algo le pasa a Tenshi-chan y Mikochibi-chan, esa persona deberá ir pensando en cambiar de instituto, ciudad, país o mundo- la frase quizás más rebuscada pero que sonó lo suficientemente convincente y amenazadora para Ume. Volteo para caminar junto a la (C/C) tomando sutilmente la mano de esta.

Caminaron por un prolongado tiempo sumidos en el silencio un tanto incómodo para los dos, pero no se soltaban las manos, sentían la calidez del otro en ese agarre, pero (T/N) freno de súbito y lo miro sonriente.

-qué sucede Tenshi-chan?-le miro extrañado.

-gane!-celebro dando risitas

-…-el levanto una ceja que mostraba su desconcierto.

-aceptaste que te gusto Poste-kun-se acercó a él y le pico la nariz coquetamente.

-oh! Pero si tú lo aceptaste primero Tenshi-chan-le tomo la mano con la que ella le había tocado la nariz, trayéndola hacia él-pero quien lo haya hecho antes ya no importa mucho- le susurraba mientras acariciaba la nariz de (T/N) con la propia, dándole un beso esquimal- hay algo que quiero pedirte (T/N)- por primera vez quizás le decía por su nombre, lo que provoco que el pelo de la nuca se le erizara a la chica y le recorriera un corriente por la columna.

-s…si…si dime Kei- hablaban en susurros era como si estuviesen escondiendo sus palabras del propio mundo.

-podrías cantar para mí?- el rostro del pelirrubio se tiño de un carmín intenso.

-…-(T/N) lo miro sorprendida, si bien ella sabía que el chico la espiaba mientras ella ensayaba en el club de canto, lo cual supo luego de torturar por un par de horas a Mikoto, (amenazó con arrancar una a una las hojas de su adorado libro de dioses griegos) quien junto a Yamaguchi eran los únicos que sabían del secreto del rubio, pero aun así le sorprendió el pedido del pelirrubio-… Urunda hitomi no oku ni…- comenzó a cantar suave, se separó un poco del pelirrubio sin perder el contacto visual para proseguir-

Kawaranu kimi no sugata  
"doko made sekai wa tsudzuku no"  
Todaeta hibi no kotoba

Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo  
Mada minu kimi e tsudzuku  
Oshiete umi wataru kaze  
Inori wa toki wo koeru

Kasunda chihei no mukou ni  
Nemureru hoshi no souwa  
"akenai yoru wa nai yo" to  
Ano hi no tsumi ga warau

Furueru kimi wo dakiyose  
Todokanu kokuu wo aogu  
Kikoeru yami terasu kane  
Kimi eto michi wa tooku

Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo  
Mada minu kimi e tsudzuku  
Oshiete umi wataru kaze  
Inori wa toki wo koeru

Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo  
Mada minu kimi e tsudzuku  
Oshiete umi wataru kaze  
Inori wa toki wo koeru

Inori wa toki wo koeru(*)

Cuando hubo terminado de cantar ambos estaban viéndose a los ojos, el mundo se detuvo para ambos, las mejillas de (T/N) estaban adornadas con un rubor que la hacía ver adorable, Tsukishima sonreía como alguna vez lo hizo desde niño, no había arrogancia en esa sonrisa, era sincera. Sin pensarlo la tomo entre sus brazos alzándola y dándole un giro, con ella sería la única que se permitiría hacer tales caras, con ella, con su Tenshi, aquel ángel que lo había atrapado con su hermosa voz.

-de verdad me gustas (T/N), me gustas-tomo su mejilla con delicadeza y la beso.

-y tú a mi Kei-le respondió luego de terminar el beso-venga vamos a casa que mi teléfono debe estar lleno de mensajes de Miko, preguntando qué tal estuvo la vuelta a casa- le tomo la mano y lo comenzó a jalar para que caminara, dándole un juguetón beso en la comisura de los labios.

 **FIN**

(*) **PD: la canción es del anime Romeo x Juliet**


	6. Chapter 6

**Este es un capitulo extra que contiene lemón por lo que está bajo el criterio de cada quien leerlo, simplemente seguí con lo que me pedía mi amiga aaí que espero lo disfruten.**

 _ **Mia**_

Pasaban los meses y estaban juntos, más juntos que nunca, Mikoto luego de haber gritado, saltado, llorado y hecho mucho más escándalo por la emoción de verlos juntos, estaba comenzado también una suerte de acercamiento con un jugador del Fukurodani, así que ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntas, pero el tiempo que pasaban era de calidad, y en una de sus reuniones Mikoto le regalo un par de boletos para que se vaya (T/N) y Tsukishima a la aguas termales, la pequeña mejor amiga sabía que (T/N) tenía temor de estar con Tsukishima a solas, ella conocía muy bien su historia con su ex novio, pero tenía el buen presentimiento que con el rubio todo pasaría, y no tendría nada que temer.

.

.

Llegaron a la posada de aguas termales, decir que no estaban nerviosos era mentir, a decir verdad a (T/N) se le notaba mucho más el nerviosismo, sabía que tenía que hablar con él, y eso la asustaba, no quería ser rechazada, no quería ser señalada, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba nada de lo que decían a su alrededor, como que compartirían habitación ya que no habían más disponibles.

-…kari, (T/N)-le sujeto la mano el rubio haciendo que volviese a la realidad- oye si no quieres podemos regresar y nos disculpamos con Ultrachibi-chan, de que no pudimos usar sus boletos-la miro conciliador.

-…-ella le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, pero luego dio un suspiro para darse valor, y dando un pequeño apretón a la mano del chico le sonrío-quiero estar contigo, no te preocupes-sus palabras fueron calmadas y dulces, que hicieron que el pelirrubio se sonrojara.

-está bien mi Tenshi-chan-junto su frente con la de ella rozando suavemente su nariz con la de la chica.

La señora encargada del lugar los miraba con ojos soñadores al ver una pareja que desplegaba ternura, unos minutos después de dejar que compartieran miradas cómplices entre ellos los guio a la que sería su habitación. Ya dentro iba a dar un paso hacia donde había una mesa de centro, pero la mano del pelirrubio la sujetó haciendo que se girara y pegara a su torso.

-realmente estas bien con esto? Si estas incomoda, de verdad podemos esperar o podemos ir a otro lugar- había pegado sus labios a la frente de la chica susurrando aquellas palabras.

-estoy bien con esto Kei, de verdad, contigo me siento segura en cada momento-se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-realmente eres mi Ángel- la tomo de la cintura para que se pegara a él y poder besarla.

Estaban en medio del beso cuando, nuevamente el nerviosismo azotó a (T/N), sentía como su cuerpo se pegaba perfecto al de Tsukishima, como las manos de él recorrían sus cintura con ternura, como sus labios acogían los de ella para hacerla sentir en el cielo, pero estaba aquel sentimiento dentro de ella, si bien quería estar con él aun temía de lo que él pudiera pensar de ella, se separó un poco de él.

-m…me….me iré a dar un baño, pues ya que estamos aquí-le sonrío sonrojada dando pequeños pasos hacia la puerta.

-yo también iré, nos vemos en un momento-le dio una sonrisa y salió primero.

-uff!-Dio un suspiro-qué haré, qué haré?!- decía quedito mientras salía dando pasos lentos hacia el baño de mujeres.

.

.

Ya estaba más relajada había estado en el agua por un buen tiempo, sabía que Kei la estaría esperando en la habitación, el miedo volvía a ella, pero intento relajarse, sí Kei la amaba como la hacía sentir entendería lo que ella tenía que decirle, tan solo con una yukata puesta y el pelo humedecido entro en el cuarto, al dar un paso su corazón se desbordó, frente a ella Tsukishima estaba con una de las mangas de su yukata hacía abajo, dejando gran parte de su torso a la vista, estaba concentrado viendo hacia el pequeño patio que tenía el cuarto mientras bebía una botella de agua, sus lentes estaban levemente empañados, y su cabello estilaba algunas gotas.

-K…Ke…Kei- carraspeo un poco para que el chico le tomara atención, la expresión de él fue parecida al de la chica.

-Tenshi-su voz sonó ronca y profunda, y se acercó peligrosamente a ella tomándola sorpresivamente por la cintura, dándole un beso fogoso.

-Ke…Kei, esp…espera un poco-lo separo poniendo sus temblorosas manos en el pecho del rubio-an…antes de que continúes, yo, yo-lagrimas se alojaron en los ojos chocolate de la muchacha- comprenderé que me rechaces después de lo que te diga y no me sentiré mal si buscas a otra que te pueda entregar lo que yo no, incluso si es Ume, pe…pero Kei, quiero que sepas que de verdad me gustas, te quiero desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-(T/N), me estas asustando dime que pasa?-llevo sus manos a las mejillas de la chica haciendo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

-Kei, yo, yo, yo no soy virgen, yo estuve con otra persona antes, y me entregue a él, pero me arrepiento tanto-las lágrimas la traicionaron, se cubrió el rostro tratando de calmar los sollozos-si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, yo no lo habría hecho, no fui feliz y desperdicie algo tan preciado, que ahora no te puedo entregar, Kei, yo lo sien…-no logro terminar la frase los brazos del pelirrubio la envolvían y daban leves caricias calmándola, el calor del cuerpo del chico la lograba tranquilizar.

-no tengo nada que perdonar, tonta, si bien hubiera sido hermosos ser el primer hombre en tu vida, si seré el último, yo no quiero solo tu cuerpo (T/N), no quiero tener solo sexo contigo, yo quiero todo de ti, quiero que las sonrisas, lágrimas y todo de ti sea mío, principalmente tu corazón, y tenlo siempre en mente porque es la primera y única vez que diré todas estas cursilerías, y recuerda borrare cada centímetro y recuerdo que puedas tener de el idiota ese que no supo valorarte-llevo nuevamente sus manos a las mejillas de la chica, limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas rebeldes que aún se podían vislumbrar.

-Kei-su voz se escuchó en un susurro que se perdió en los labios del chico quien ya la besaba, con delicadeza y ternura.

.

.

Estaban uno frente al otro sus ojos se conectaban, más allá de ver sus cuerpos veían sus almas, lentamente Tsukishima se acercó a ella y llevo sus manos al borde la yukata y comenzó a descenderla por los brazos de la (C/C), ella cerro sus ojos al sentir los dedos de él recorrer su piel desnuda, ella saliendo de la ensoñación llevo su mano al cinto que sujetaba la yukata del pelirrubio. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, una nueva mirada llena de sentimientos los conecto, llevando a besarse nuevamente, él con ternura recorrió las curvas del cuerpo de la chica, haciéndola soltar leves suspiros, las bocas de ambos encajaban a la perfección, el recorrió desde sus mejillas al cuello de ella, con sus manos recorría sus pechos, yendo casa vez más abajo, algo que hiso tensar a (T/N), en un leve susurro Tsukishima llevo sus labios al oído de ella diciendo " _todo estará bien, lo prometo"_ , un leve asentamiento por parte de ella, lo hizo continuar. Tsukishima estaba listo para entrar en ella, pero nuevamente la miro, no quería forzarla, no quería por nada del mundo lastimarla, (T/N) poso una de sus manos en la mejilla del chico y le sonrío, era la primera vez que su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma, cada célula de ella estaba impregnada del rubio, cada parte de ella lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, era la primera vez que sentía que realmente hacia el amor, " _continua, Te amo Kei"_ , y solo eso basto para que el con suavidad y calma ingresara en ella, haciendo que arquera la espalda y diera un jadeo, él vio como un par de lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de la chica, las cuales limpio con suaves y delicados besos, luego de unos momentos ella movió sus caderas, indicando que podía moverse él, sus cuerpos eran piezas de un puzle que encajaban a la perfección, los jadeos de ambos llenaron la habitación, ambos estaban en su límite, un par de movimientos más de parte de él y llegaron al orgasmo, estaban exhausto pero felices.

-realmente, te amo Kei- le dijo ella girándose para mirarle a la cara, dándole un casto beso en los labios.

-y yo a ti, mi Tenshi- le devolvió el beso un poco más intenso- y ahora descansa que la noche es muy larga y creo haberte dicho que me encargare que solo pienses en mí, y que tu cuerpo será solo mío- le sonrío coqueto y la cobijo a su lado dentro del fotón, que había sido testigo de aquel acto lleno de amor.


End file.
